Medical Romance
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: Banna AU: The year is 1951 and Anna Smith, district nurse and midwife, is devoted to her occupation and has her mind focused on it solely. That is, however, until a new G.P - doctor John Bates - comes along. The two form a friendship and attempt to keep things professional, but it is only a matter of time until their feelings start to change. What will happen? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm not sure what I think of this idea AT ALL. I've wanted to do it for a while now and I finally managed to get this first chapter done this afternoon, but before I go on to do a second chapter I want to know what you all think of this idea. If you like it, brilliant! If you don't, however, please tell me and I won't write more because I want to write things that YOU want to read. I hope that you'll all be honest with your opinions and happy reading!**

* * *

'Dowling street please, Nurse Smith, the Jones baby appears to be on its way.' Anna stirred as Sister Elizabeth spoke to her after opening the door to her bedroom and stepping inside one morning, a gentle sigh escaping her as she opened her eyes and watched the Sister set a fresh cup of tea down on her nightstand. 'Mrs. Jones woke to contractions around two hours ago.'

She nodded with a yawn as she sat up in bed. 'Thank you, Sister.'

'You're welcome.' The Sister replied. 'Oh, and good morning.'

She then turned on her heel and walked out of the room before closing the door after herself, Anna running a hand through her hair whilst she reclined back against the headboard of her bed before reaching for her teacup. As she took a sip she smiled to herself. Even though being a midwife and nurse meant late nights and _very_ early mornings, she would never complain.

Her mother and grandmother had both served as midwives back when they had been her age. Her grandmother had stopped serving when she had broken her right hip after falling off of her bicycle after a birth when she had been in her fifties, and her mother had stopped serving when she had fallen pregnant with her and her idiotic boyfriend had left her to deal with it.

She had known – from quite a young age – that she had wanted to be a midwife after she had left school. Some of her relatives had told her that it was much harder to become a midwife now than it had been when her mother had been her age and that getting her hopes up would have been foolish, but – as always – both her mother and grandmother had believed in her.

She knew that she never would have managed it if the two of them hadn't had faith in her.

After draining the rest of the tea from her teacup she returned it to her nightstand, pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed before approaching her wardrobe. She removed her pale blue uniform from its hanger after opening the door before going back over to her bed, laying her uniform down on the foot of it and leaving her bedroom to walk down to the bathroom.

It didn't take her long to wash her face and brush her teeth before she went back to her room to get dressed. Once she had taken off her pyjamas and pulled her uniform on over her head she buttoned up the front of it, a sigh escaping her when she sat down on the edge of her bed and started to pull on her stockings. There was a knock on her door just a few seconds later.

She smiled as her friend and colleague, Gwen, opened the door and stepped inside. 'You must be cursed.' The red-head laughed whilst looking at her. 'You're always out before breakfast.'

Anna giggled in response. 'Will you _please_ make me some toast when I get back?'

'Sure.' Gwen nodded.

'You're a life-saver.' Anna told her.

Gwen gave her a smile. 'Mrs. Jones or Mrs. Price?' She asked.

'Mrs. Jones.' Anna winced. 'I've been her midwife for two years and I'm still terrified of her!'

'Mrs. Jones?' Gwen raised a brow, 'But she's so lovely!'

Anna slipped her left foot into one of her shoes. 'I know. I'm not scared of her because she's a horrible person, I'm scared of her because the last time I held her hand during a contraction she almost broke it. She has the worst pain threshold and the strongest grip I've ever known.'

She watched the corners of Gwen's mouth curl up into a smirk as she tried her hardest not to laugh, but after the two of them had looked at each other for a couple of seconds they burst into laughter. 'Oh, I have to go. The poor woman's been having contractions since four.' Anna said as she stood from the bed after slipping into her cardigan. 'I should be back for lunch.'

'If you're not, I'll have your piece of cake so that it doesn't go to waste.' Gwen smiled at her.

'Touch it and it'll be the last thing you do.' Anna replied with a small smirk.

Gwen raised her hands in mock surrender and giggled. 'Yes, Ma'am.'

Anna then shook her head with a good-natured eye-roll before stepping past her and walking down the hall to the staircase. Once she had gone downstairs and retrieved her medical bag she hurried to the front door before leaving Downton Place and descending the steps in order to go to the bicycle shed. 'Here we go.' She said to herself as she put her bag on the bicycle.

Once she had pulled her bicycle out of the shed she mounted it, pulled her long tresses of hair into a bun and began to cycle further away from Downton Place and closer to Dowling Street.

* * *

After three long hours of Mrs. Jones screaming and squeezing her hand, Anna let out a sigh of relief as she smiled and cut the cord of the wailing newborn that was next to her on the bed. 'Goodness me, Miss Jones, you've got quite a pair of lungs on you, haven't you?' She used one of the warm towels that Mr. Jones had supplied to wipe down the little girl whilst speaking.

'_Miss _Jones?' Dorothy breathed from where she was collapsed against her pillow. 'It's a girl?'

'Yes, Dorothy, you have a daughter,' Anna informed her as she used another warm blanket to swaddle the whimpering newborn, 'and she is so, _so _perfect.' Once she had eased Dorothy's little girl into her arms she got up from the foot of the bed and walked around to her side, the two of them sharing a smile as she lowered her down into her arms. 'You were so brilliant.'

Dorothy looked up at her once she had held her daughter in her arms for a minute. 'I couldn't have done it without you. I know that I told you the same thing after you delivered my David two years ago, but I mean it and you deserve to know it. You told me once that I could choose whoever I wanted to be my midwife, but I don't want anyone other than you to be with me.'

'That means so much to me.' Anna rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving her side to go and sit back on the foot of the bed and prepare for the placenta. 'Do you and your husband have a name in mind for her?' She raised her brow as she watched her gaze at her little girl in wonder, Dorothy looking into her eyes after a couple of seconds.

'Richard always said that I could choose the name if we had a girl.' She admitted. 'Before this morning, I couldn't think of a single name. Now that I'm holding her though, I know what I want to name her.' She lowered her gaze to her little girl again before stroking her little face. 'I want to name her Anna. After you. If…if that's alright.' She admitted as she looked at her.

Anna felt her eyes sting with tears of happiness. 'It's more than alright.' She reassured her.

'Her full name is going to be Anna Emilia Jones.' Dorothy revealed. 'After you and my Mum.'

Anna smiled. 'It's beautiful. Just like her.'

The placenta was delivered in the next few minutes and once she had checked it over to make sure that it was intact, Anna packed her medical bag once again and closed it. 'I know that he won't be home until late this evening, but would you pass on my congratulations to Mr. Jones when he gets home from work?' She inquired once she had moved to stand beside her again.

'I will.' Dorothy nodded. 'I promise.'

After giving her a smile, Anna reached out to give the snoozing infant's face a stroke with the back of her forefinger. 'I have to get back to Downton, but I'll come back tomorrow morning to see how you're both getting on.' She explained before she and Dorothy said goodbye to one another and she turned on her heel to walk out of the bedroom and then out of the little flat.

Once she had left the flat and closed the front door behind herself she placed her medical bag on the back of her bicycle and secured it in advance to mounting it again, tucking a couple of errant strands of hair back behind her ear and starting to make the journey back to Downton.

* * *

It was just before 10:00 when she made it back to Downton Place and after taking her bicycle back to the bicycle shed she unclipped her medical bag and walked up the steps to the front door, a tired sigh escaping her as she opened the door and walked into the building. Once she had shut the door after herself she headed for the autoclave room to sterilise all her things.

It took her quite a while, but soon enough she had sterilised her last instrument and was able to start putting them back into her medical bag. Before she was able to do that, however, the sound of footsteps grasped her attention and she turned her head just in time to watch a man enter the room. 'Excuse me,' He said whilst he looked at her, 'I was looking for Sister Hilda.'

'She'll be up in her office.' She replied with a smile. 'I can fetch her for you if you like.'

The elder man shook his head in response as he gave her a smile of his own. 'No, I don't want to bother her if she's busy. I can come back later.' He began to approach her. 'Since I'm here though, I feel as though I should introduce myself. I'm John Bates, the new G.P.' He said as he extended his hand to her, Anna sliding her own into it before she permitted him to shake it.

'Of course!' She nodded. 'Sister Hilda mentioned that we would be getting a new doctor. I'm Anna May Smith, district nurse and midwife.' The two of them let go of each other's hand.

'How do you do?' He took a step back from her.

A silence fell over the two of them for the next couple of seconds.

'Sister Hilda is quite caught up with some things this morning, but I'm sure that she wouldn't mind if you came and had lunch with us if you need to talk to her.' Anna looked into his eyes.

'I wouldn't want to impose on your lunch.' He shook his head.

She scoffed in response. 'You wouldn't be. It would also give the other midwives and nurses a chance to meet you before clinic tomorrow afternoon. We eat at 12:30, so if you can get here for 12:15 you should have enough time to introduce yourself and talk to her before we all eat.'

'All right.' He nodded. 'As long as you're certain Sister Hilda won't mind, Anna.'

'She won't.' She reassured him. 'She's as grateful to you for coming here as the rest of us.'

John looked at her for a moment. 'Was doctor Browne's death as awful as it sounded?'

'It was.' She almost shuddered at the thought. 'They never found the driver that hit him.'

'But they're certain the driver was drunk?' He raised his brow.

She nodded. 'Witnesses said that the driver was swerving all over the place beforehand.'

'I'm sorry.' He sighed.

'We're all sorry,' She told him, 'but there's nothing that anyone can do about it now.'

He knew that she was right. 'I hope that I'll do him proud.'

'I think you will.' She admitted. 'I'm always here to lend a hand if you need me.'

'Thank you, Anna.' He replied. 'Now, I had better be going. I'll be back at 12:15 like you said.'

'Brilliant.' She said. 'I'll see you then, doctor Bates.'

Once she had watched him walk out of the room her stomach grumbled and she remembered that Gwen had promised to make her some toast. The thought of being able to eat after such a tiring morning made her smile and so, after closing her medical bag, she made her way out of the room before going down the hall to the kitchen. 'You angel.' She smiled over at Gwen.

'Jam or marmalade?' Gwen asked after placing the slices of toast on a plate.

'Jam, please.' She replied as she sat down at the table.

Once Gwen had found the jam and spread it over the toast she carried the plate over to Anna and set it down in front of her, a smile gracing her features as she pulled out the chair next to her and sat down. 'How did things go with Mrs. Jones this morning?' She raised her brow.

'Far smoother than I thought.' Anna informed her. 'She even named her little girl after me.'

'That doesn't surprise me.' Gwen said. 'Mrs. Jones won't let anyone other than you near her.'

Anna smiled at her before taking a bite of her toast and humming in satisfaction as she ate it. 'I never thought that I would love a piece of toast so much.' She laughed after swallowing it.

'You deserved it after this morning.' Gwen told her. 'I'm just going to check the call board.'

The red-headed midwife then rose from her chair before leaving the kitchen, Anna smiling to herself as she sank her teeth into her jam on toast once again and leaned back in her chair.

She didn't tell her often enough…

But sometimes she _adored _her best friend.

* * *

It was late that evening when Anna was stood in front of the sink in the bathroom whilst she brushed her teeth, her gaze fixed on her reflection in the little mirror whilst she moved the toothbrush back and forth. Lunch with doctor Bates, the nurses and the Sisters had gone well earlier on. She had learned quite a lot about him in that hour and was growing to like him.

He had told her and the others about what it had been for him as a doctor whilst the war had been raging. Knowing that he had been the one to take care of children and others who had failed to get into air-raid shelters in time had broken her heart. The thought of people getting hurt because of a stupid war angered her more than she could ever hope to put into words.

Even though it had saddened her to hear about the horrors that John had seen in the war, she had to admit that getting to know him had been so nice. He was such a gentle and kind man and he had made her and the others chuckle more than once with some of the funnier stories he had told them all. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to be a good doctor.

After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing her mouth, she turned off the tap before starting to leave the bathroom. She turned off the light before closing the door and walking towards her bedroom, a tired sigh escaping her when she entered and closed the door in order to start getting dressed for bed. She was relieved when she was able to snuggle beneath her covers.

She laid in the dark for a while after turning off the light on her bedside table, thinking about what clinic was going to be like tomorrow. John was new and yes, the two of them were still getting to know each other, but she hoped that things worked out for him. She hoped that the mothers showed him the same kindness and respect that they had shown to doctor Browne.

Doctor Bates, even though he had told her things about himself, was still a mystery to her.

She had never met another man like him before and…and she longed to find out more.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading chapter one and I hope you'll review to let me know what you think! Also, I HATE the title of this fic and so - if you want to see more - please could you help me to think of a better title by leaving suggestions at the end of your review? I would be so grateful if some of you could do that. Thank you! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! Thank you for your kind words so far and I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

* * *

'Well,' Anna said as she pressed down on Pamela Reynold's stomach to check the positon that her baby was resting in at clinic the next morning, 'I don't know what you've been doing since the last time we saw each other, but whatever it was managed to coax this little one into dropping at last. I can feel the head within the cervix now.' She heard the relieved sigh that Pamela let out as she rested on the bed.

'I walked up and down the staircase a couple of times each day.' Pamela admitted whilst hand-drawing circles onto the proof of her first child once Anna had finished her examination. 'I'll admit that all that walking was a little exhausting, but just the thought of having to have a caesarean left me feeling sick.'

Anna nodded with a smile as she moved to stand beside Pamela. 'You don't have to be worried about it now.' She soothed whilst pulling her slip and blouse back down over her stomach. 'Now that Baby has cooperated and moved, you're free to give birth in your own home and in your own bed.' She revealed.

'How many more weeks do you think I have?' Pamela raised her brow.

After taking hold of one of the elder woman's hands and helping her to sit up on the bed, Anna stepped back from her so that she could look at her. 'A fortnight at most.' She told her. 'The baby could be here before the end of this week though, so I'll come to you with a delivery pack tomorrow to be on the safe side.' She helped Pamela down from the bed before taking her hand. 'It won't be long now, I promise.'

'Thank you, Nurse Smith.' Pamela smiled.

'You're welcome.' Anna replied before opening the curtain to the cubicle and following Pamela out.

Once Pamela had left the town hall she breathed a sigh of relief at knowing that she had been her final patient for the next hour before heading for the kitchen in search of a steaming cup of tea. She smiled when John turned to her as he was stood with the kettle when she entered the kitchen, his lips curving up into a smile of their own as she began to approach him. 'I see we had the same idea.' He chuckled.

'It's been a long morning.' She laughed whilst tucking an errant strand of hair back behind her ear.

He nodded in understanding. 'I'll make this one. You sit down.' He told her.

'It's alright.' She shook her head. 'You've been busier than all of us.'

'That might be true, but I'm not the one who's had to walk around in heels all morning.' He smirked.

Anna looked down at her feet and only then did she notice just how much they were aching from all of the walking she had done since breakfast. 'I'll make the next one.' She returned his smirk when their eyes met again before turning on her heel and walking over to the table. After pulling one of the chairs out she sat down and rested her chin on her hand, a sigh escaping her whilst she gazed over at John.

'You want to know more about me, don't you?' He raised his brow at her when he caught her eye.

'Am I _that _obvious?' She giggled.

John shrugged with a smile. 'No, you just strike me as quite an inquisitive person.'

'I am, I suppose.' She admitted. 'Is there more about you to know, doctor?'

He thought for a moment as he pulled two mugs out of the overhead cupboard. 'I have a daughter from my previous marriage.' He told her. 'Her name's Kathleen and she turned two a couple of weeks ago.'

'Does she live with you or does she live with her mum?' She asked.

'With me.' He revealed. 'Her mum left in the middle of the night when she was just over a month old. I had it out with her a couple of days after that and she said that she left us because she wanted to have her life back.' The frustration that he felt was evident in his voice. 'I can't believe she thought that that was an acceptable excuse for leaving the two of us.' Anna sighed whilst she continued to listen to him.

'I grew up in a single-parent household.' She admitted. 'Mum never talked about dad much, but when I was thirteen she told me that he broke up with her when she told him that she was pregnant with me. She did such an incredible job of raising me all on her own and I'm certain that Kathleen is going to be able to tell people the same about you when she grows up.' She watched him walk to her with the tea.

Once John had sat down in the chair beside her he went into his trouser pocket. 'I have a photo of her.'

She waited for him to pull out the photograph before he handed it to her and she put her teacup down so that she could look at it. 'Oh, she's so sweet…' She said as she looked at the black and white image.

In the photograph, Kathleen was sitting on a rug with a little blanket caught in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other whilst she sucked on a pacifier. Her head was covered with dark ringlets that ended at the base of her neck and she could tell just by looking at the photograph that she had the same dark eyes as her father. If she was honest, it was quite hard to tell the difference between the two of them.

'She looks like such a darling.' She said as she handed the photograph back to John.

'Yes, she does,' He agreed before tucking the photograph back into his trouser pocket. 'but less than an hour after that photograph was taken she had a meltdown because I told her she had to wait until she had had her dinner to have another piece of chocolate.' He revelled in the little laugh that Anna let out.

'I can tell that you adore her.' She smiled.

He nodded in response. 'I don't think I could love another person more than her. If Vera had taken her with her when she had left, I dread to think what kind of a state I would be in now. I know this might sound a little stupid, but she gives me something to live for.' He said to her before lifting his cup of tea to his mouth and taking a sip of it, Anna shaking her head before she covered his free hand with hers.

'It doesn't sound stupid.' She reassured him. 'Mum said that I did the same for her.'

The two of them shared a smile before she leaned back in her chair and picked up her mug once again. 'Now that you know some more about me, can I ask you a couple of things about you?' John inquired.

'Of course.' She replied.

He thought about what he was going to ask her for a couple of seconds. 'When did you realise that you wanted to be a midwife?' He asked her as he leaned back in his own chair and took another sip of tea.

'When I was twelve.' She revealed. 'My aunt had come to join mum and I for dinner one evening when she had been pregnant with my cousin and just as I was going to bed, her waters broke and she went into labour. Mum called for a midwife and when the midwife arrived I was told to go to bed, but I just wanted to find out what happened during childbirth and so I sat at the top of the staircase all night.'

John chuckled at her revelation. 'So, watching your cousin arrive made you want to be a midwife?'

'Mmm hmm.' She hummed. 'I'll admit that I didn't think that childbirth was as incredible or beautiful as I do now…I still remember feeling sick when I saw all the blood from the top of the staircase…but that was the thing that told me that I wanted to be a midwife, yes.' She glanced at him over her mug.

'I've never met a woman quite like you, you know.' He told her after a time.

She sat in silence whilst smiling at him for a few seconds. 'Is that a compliment, or…?' She asked.

'A compliment.' He was quick to reassure her.

'What makes me different to other women you know?' She asked.

He shrugged. 'I don't know, but there's something different about you. I'm sure it'll come to me.'

'Will you tell me some more things about Kathleen?' She asked.

'What kind of things?' He looked into her eyes.

'I don't know…about her personality. What's she like?' She ran her thumb around her mug's ridge.

John chuckled to himself at the thought of his little girl. 'Well, sometimes she can be a little whirlwind and can't sit still for more than a second at a time,' He smirked, 'and other times she can be the most laid-back child I've ever known and just want to have a cuddle on the sofa and watch cartoons all day.'

'Where does she go when you're at work?' Anna cocked her head to one side.

'Mum watches her for me when I'm working and has her overnight for me when I'm on call.' He said.

She sighed. 'Your family sounds like mine. I'm closest to mum and grandma.'

'Was your mother a midwife?' He asked her.

'She was.' She told him. 'Grandma too, when she was young.'

'They must be proud of you.' He smiled. 'You're an incredible midwife.'

She felt a surge of warmth course through her at his words. 'I wouldn't change my job for the world.'

Just as John opened his mouth to continue their conversation, Jane turned up at the kitchen hatch. 'I'm sorry to interrupt, doctor Bates, but I need a second opinion with Mrs. Timmins.' John gave her a nod.

'I'll be right there, Nurse Moorsum.' He smiled.

After returning his smile the dark-haired nurse turned on her heel and walked back to her patient.

'No rest for the wicked.' John said after turning back to Anna.

She couldn't help but giggle. 'It was so nice getting to know more about you and Kathleen.'

'You wouldn't want to come to the park with Kathleen and I on Sunday evening, would you?' He asked.

'The park?' She echoed.

He nodded. 'I don't see her much during the week and so we always have a picnic for tea on a Sunday.'

'I wouldn't want to impose on your time together.' She shook her head.

'You wouldn't be imposing.' He soothed. 'It would also give you a chance to meet Kathleen in person.'

Anna thought for a moment before a smile graced her features. 'That sounds wonderful.' She said.

'Shall Kathleen and I collect you from Downton Place at around six on Sunday night?' He inquired.

'Six would be perfect.' She picked up her mug and carried it over to the sink.

'Brilliant.' He flashed her one more smile before turning on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.

Once he was gone, she leaned back against the sink and sighed.

She had known this man for 24 hours and yet it felt as though she had known him her whole life.

He was such an incredible man and she couldn't wait to spend Sunday evening with him and Kathleen.

* * *

When she made it back to Downton Place at last late that afternoon, Anna leaned back against the wall of the bicycle shed and let out a sigh of fatigue. Since clinic had reached its end that morning she had sat down twice. Twice in almost seven hours. When she and the Sisters and the other nurses had made it back to Downton after clinic they had walked to the dining room in the hope of having some lunch.

Just minutes after she had sat down next to Gwen at the table, however, Sister Cecilia had walked in to tell her that Shirley Price's waters had broken and so she had had to go out to her. Shirley had had the most beautiful little boy after almost four hours of pushing and being the first to hold him had cheered her right up, but she had to admit that she had been looking forward to eating something at Downton.

She had cycled home as fast as possible after ensuring that everything was well with Shirley and sweet little Charlie, her stomach rumbling the entire time, but before she had even had the time to take her bicycle back to the bicycle shed, Sister Lena had come outside to remind her that she had needed to go back to Dorothy Jones to find out how she and her little girl were getting on. She had been worn out.

Nevertheless, she had turned around and left Downton again in order to ride to Dorothy's flat. Despite how nice it had been to bring up baby Anna's wind and have a cuddle with her, she had been relieved when she had been able to take her leave. That relief hadn't lasted too long, however, because a shard of glass had punctured one of the tires on her bicycle meaning that she had had to walk to Downton.

Now, as she stood with her back pressed against the wall to the bicycle shed, she felt like sobbing. She was tired, she was starving, she ached and she was certain that she would scream if she was made to go out again before tomorrow. _'Shake it off, Anna.' _She told herself after standing in silence for a short time, _'You knew that there were going to be days like this. It's just part and parcel of being a midwife.'_

Once she had allowed that to sink in she ran a hand over her face and turned to walk up the steps and into Downton. The sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor reached her ears moments after she had closed the door behind herself. 'Oh, Anna,' Sister Hilda sighed whilst she approached her, 'you look so tired.' She allowed the Sister to rest a hand on her shoulder and stroke it tenderly for a few seconds.

'I'm alright, Sister, honest. It's just been one of those days.' She admitted.

'Even so, I think you've earned yourself an early night.' Sister Hilda smiled. 'I've fixed you up a tray so that you can take it to your room and then climb straight into bed. If that's what you want, of course.'

The appreciation was evident in Anna's eyes. 'Oh, Sister, thank you.' She said to her.

'Of course.' The Sister nodded. 'Now off you go.'

After thanking her once more, Anna stepped past her and walked in the direction of the kitchen so that she could get the tray that Sister Hilda had prepared for her. 'You only get special treatment because your mum used to work here.' Sarah snarled as she looked at her from where she was stood with Jane. 'If I or one of the others ended up with a flat tire, we wouldn't get an early night and a dinner tray.'

'Leave her alone.' Jane and Gwen said in unison.

After picking up her tray, Anna glared at Sarah before smiling at her friends and leaving the room.

Sarah O'Brien…

She wondered if her patients knew just how cold she was behind closed doors.

If she wasn't so tired she would have stood up for herself, but she was exhausted and didn't feel up to wasting her last shred of energy on getting herself into Sarah's bad books for the thousandth time.

After a few minutes she had made it up the staircase and into her bedroom and, with a sigh, she placed her tray down on her bedside table before taking off her uniform and stockings and climbing into bed. She didn't mind sleeping in her slip tonight. She couldn't be bothered to walk down the hall to find her pyjamas. It surprised her how fast she managed to eat her dinner and drink the cup of tea that Sister Hilda had left on the tray for her. She wished that she could say that slumber claimed her just as fast.

Alas, she couldn't.

Ever since the war she had had trouble sleeping.

Whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was Patrick lying dead.

Not long after she had come to Downton as a replacement, she had met a young man called Patrick and it hadn't taken long for the two of them to fall for one another. Even now, she still was unable to find words to explain just how much she had loved him. He had been close to asking her to marry him – she had been able to tell – but he had waited too long to get down on one knee and propose to her.

One night, close to the end of the war, the air-raid siren had blared and everyone had fled to the bomb shelters. The one that she had fled to had been the one closest to both Downton Place and to Patrick's house, but when she had been sat with Gwen she had been unable to see Patrick anywhere. For almost an hour she had prayed that he had been safe, but just hours later she had learned the horrible truth.

He hadn't made it out of his house and into the bomb shelter in time.

She had never hated anyone more than she had hated Hitler in that moment.

His senseless war had led to the death of the man that she had adored with all her heart and soul.

She had thought that now – ten years after the end of the war – she would have gotten past what had happened to him, but she hadn't. She wanted to find love again at some point, of course she did, but until she was able to move past what had happened to Patrick no man would stand a chance with her.

As she laid down beneath her quilt she tried to think of happier things to take her mind off of the bad.

In an instant, the thought of spending Sunday evening with John and Kathleen entered her head.

She couldn't wait to get to know John better and to make friends with Kathleen.

She couldn't wait to get out of Downton Place for the evening.

Her lips curled up into a smile at the images that entered her head.

She could see herself sitting with John and Kathleen whilst the three of them ate the food that he had prepared for the picnic, she and him talking about nothing in particular whilst Kathleen sat between them and spoke up or giggled every now and again. The images in her head caused her heart to swell.

Even though she didn't know John that well, she couldn't wait for their picnic.

She had never been more impatient for anything.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading! I know that this chapter was shorter than the last and wasn't too interesting, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better so please stick with me. Again, thank you so much for your lovely feedback on the first chapter and I hope that you'll all review this chapter and keep reading. Until next time, friends! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter three and I hope that you all enjoy :-)**

* * *

As he watched Kathleen give Anna a dandelion that she had picked for her whilst the two of them played together a short distance away on their picnic the following Sunday, John was unable to hide the smile that spread across his lips. From the moment they had met for the first time on Downton Place's doorstep a little over an hour ago they had been inseparable.

Kathleen had shuffled into Anna's lap and snuggled against her chest as soon as the three of them had gotten into the car and then - once the three of them had made it to the park - Kathleen had wanted to hold Anna's hand whilst they had searched for the best picnic spot. There weren't words to describe how happy it made John to see them getting along so well.

Knowing that his little girl trusted Anna and that Anna loved her enough to allow her to hold her hand and snuggle with her warmed his heart. He reclined back against the trunk of the tree that was behind him as he continued to watch the two of them play together, his gaze fixed on Anna as he watched her pick a buttercup and slide it gently into Kathleen's curls.

She was so good with her.

Over the last hour she had managed to get Kathleen to finish most of her food, she had made her laugh and she had stopped her tears in seconds after she had tripped and hurt her knee. He wasn't surprised that she was so good with her - she was a midwife and she worked with children every day - but what had surprised him was how fast Kathleen had warmed to her.

His little girl was usually quiet and somewhat timid around new people and so he had believed that she would be the same around Anna in the beginning, but as soon as Anna had run her hand over her curls and commented on how beautiful she was it had been as thought she had known her for years. It seemed as though he wasn't the only one who saw Anna as special.

He wasn't sure if it was inappropriate of him to think such things or not, but he thought she looked beautiful with her curled hair and the pale yellow dress that she had chosen to wear. He was so used to seeing her with her hair in a neat updo and wearing the same uniform day in and day out, and so he had been lost for words when he had made it to Downton earlier.

She had looked radiant.

The sound of Kathleen's giggles brought him out of his thoughts after a time and he couldn't help but chuckle at seeing her writhe around on the grass whilst Anna tickled her. He knew that she was going to get grass stains on her clothes and he knew that he was going to have to do a lot of washing when he was home that night, but he didn't care about that at all.

His little girl was _being _a little girl and he could never find something wrong with that.

He watched Kathleen run in his direction once Anna had stopped tickling her and helped her to her feet, his heart swelling with love for her as he watched her curls dance in the wind before she all but jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Hello, sweetness,' He chuckled after pressing a delicate kiss onto the side of her head, 'are you having fun?'

'Yep!' She beamed when she pulled back from his shoulder, 'Anna fun, daddy!'

When she settled down in his lap he looked up to see Anna approaching them, her blonde hair a little mussed as she smiled at him before joining him and Kathleen on the picnic blanket. 'Has she worn you out yet?' He smirked whilst running his fingertips through Kathleen's hair.

'I delivered four babies yesterday. She retorted with a giggle, 'Trust me, it takes more than a couple of games to wear me out.' The way that her eyes glimmered when she giggled didn't go unnoticed by him and it only made him feel more drawn to her. 'I think _I_ might have worn _her_ out though.' She gestured to the two-year-old with her head before John glanced down.

When he saw that Kathleen had grasped his shirt in her hand and closed her eyes he pressed his lips to the top of her head, his hold of her tightening before he looked up at Anna again. 'We should start heading back soon. It's past her bedtime and I wouldn't want you getting in any trouble because I've kept you out too late.' He revelled in the smile that Anna gave him.

'Perhaps you're right.' She nodded.

'How about we have one more glass of lemonade before we leave?' He suggested.

'I think we can manage that,' She replied, 'don't you?'

He didn't answer her in words, choosing instead to reach over to the picnic basket and bring out the bottle of lemonade. He then poured some of it into the glass that she held out for him before pouring some into his own glass and taking a sip. 'So…' He said after the two of them had sat in silence for a couple of seconds, 'how many babies did you deliver today?'

'Three.' She admitted. 'Daisy Rowlands birthed triplets this afternoon, two girls and a boy.'

'Triplets?' He raised his brow. 'Goodness, she's got her work cut out for her.'

'I know,' She sighed, 'and she's so young. She isn't even eighteen until next month.'

Sensing that she was rather worried about the seventeen-year-old, he reached out to stroke her arm. 'I could add her to my morning rounds if you want me to. It won't be any trouble because I drive past her house in the mornings anyway and it'll help put your mind at rest.'

'Would you?' She asked with hope in her eyes. 'I would be so grateful.'

'Of course.' He nodded. 'Then, once I'm at the surgery tomorrow, I'll telephone you to let you know how she and the triplets are getting on.' He allowed his hand to drop from her arm.

'Thank you.' She shook her head as she smiled at him before taking a sip of her lemonade.

'You're welcome.' He reassured her whilst tightening his hold of Kathleen. 'You're welcome.'

* * *

It was later that evening when John's car came to a stop at the bottom of the steps which led up to the front door of Downton Place, a sigh escaping Anna as she settled back in her seat and buried a kiss in Kathleen's hair. She didn't want to leave the car. She didn't want to let go of the little girl that was slumbering in her arms, but she knew that she had to.

'I hope you don't mind me saying,' The sound of John's voice brought her out of her thoughts and made her turn her head in his direction, 'but...but I can't remember the last time I had such a good evening.' A gentle blush rose in her cheeks as she pulled Kathleen a little closer.

'Me either.' She admitted.

When John gazed down at his daughter and saw that she was sleeping well with her head on Anna's breast he reached out to stroke her cheek, his lips curving up into a smile when she murmured in her sleep and tried to burrow further into Anna. 'She loves you, you know. I can see it in her eyes whenever she looks at you.' He said when he looked up into Anna's eyes.

'I love her just as much.' She whispered so not to disturb her. 'You've done such an incredible job with her, doctor. She's the sweetest little girl I've ever met and that's because of you.'

He offered her a smile. 'Thank you, Nurse Smith, that's kind.'

'You know…' She said, 'you can call me Anna when we're not working. I wouldn't mind.'

'Only if you call me John.' He told her.

She giggled as she looked at him. 'Deal.'

'You should go in.' He sighed after a time. 'I'm sure the Sisters will be expecting you.'

'Yes, I imagine they will be.' She replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

She pushed her disappointment aside when she began to ease Kathleen out of her lap before lying her down on the seat, her heart fit to burst with love for her as she propped her head on John's thigh and ran a hand over her hair. 'Same time next Sunday?' John smiled at her.

'Yes please.' She nodded before, without even thinking, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

She swore that she heard him sigh as she lingered for a few seconds before pulling back from him, the two of them sharing a small smile when their gazes locked again. 'Goodnight, John, and thank you again for this evening and for driving me home.' She told him in a gentle voice.

'Goodnight, Anna,' He covered her hand with his for a moment, 'and you're so welcome.'

After sliding her hand out from under his she opened the door and left the car before walking over to the steps and ascending them, she and John sharing one last smile when she turned back to him after knocking on the front door. She then watched him drive off from Downton before Sister Cecilia opened the front door. 'Ah, Anna, you're home.' The Sister said to her.

She entered Downton Place once the Sister had stepped to one side and began to remove her coat whilst the Sister shut the door after her. 'Did you enjoy yourself?' Sister Cecilia asked.

'I did, thank you, Sister,' She replied, 'but I think I'm going to head up to bed. I'm so tired.'

The elder woman nodded in understanding. 'Of course, dear, we'll see you in the morning.'

'Goodnight.' Anna rested a hand on her arm.

'Goodnight, Anna.' Sister Cecilia replied before she stepped past her. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

John smiled to himself as he remembered how Anna had kissed his cheek in the car when he was lying in bed with Kathleen some time later, one of his arms around her waist under the covers whilst the fingers on his free hand ran through her hair as her head was on his chest. Anna's lips had felt so warm against his skin and he knew he'd never forget the sensation.

When he had invited her to join him and Kathleen on their picnic he hadn't expected to find himself becoming all the more drawn to her. At first, he had invited her so that she could get to know Kathleen, but he had invited her to join them again next Sunday because he longed to spend more time with her outside of work. He had enjoyed their evening together so much.

He knew that Kathleen had enjoyed spending time with Anna just as much as he had and his love for her had deepened when - when she had woken up in the car a short time after he'd dropped Anna off at Downton - she had asked him if Anna could come and play again soon.

Of course his answer to that had been yes.

When his little girl shivered in her sleep he turned his head in her direction and used his free hand to pull the covers further over her small frame, his arm tightening its hold of her when she moved her head to his shoulder and relaxed in his arms again. She was beyond beautiful. 'My little dreamer.' He stroked his thumb against her hip through her nightgown. 'I love you.'

He then pressed two kisses onto her forehead before turning over somewhat to switch off the lamp on his bedside table. As he settled down and waited for slumber to claim him after he had turned back to Kathleen and buried his nose in her hair, he smiled to himself and sighed.

It really had been the _perfect _evening.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you liked it! I apologise for the wait between chapters but I've just had awful writer's block with this fic and a lot of my others, hence why this chapter might not be too interesting. I decided to write through the writer's block, however, which is how this chapter came to be. As I said, I hope that you all enjoyed (at least a little) and I also hope that you'll come back and read chapter four when I've written and posted it! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 4! I hope that you all enjoy and happy reading! x**

* * *

'A textbook heartbeat for a textbook baby.' Anna gave Shirley Williams a smile as she removed her pinard from her swollen belly after listening to her unborn baby's heartbeat a few days later, a sigh of relief escaping Shirley when she brought her hand to her belly and gave it a tender stroke.

'It doesn't feel like a textbook baby when it decides that it's time to practice it's forward rolls at three in the morning,' She teased which caused Anna to giggle as she returned her pinard to her medical bag, 'but it definitely feels like a lively one. I think I've got another Caroline on the way.'

The two of them turned their heads in the direction of the doorway to the bedroom when a little giggle reached their ears, Shirley shaking her head with a giggle of her own. 'Speak of the devil.' She smirked as she looked at her two-year-old, Caroline smiling whilst she walked into the room.

'Goodness, hasn't she grown?' Anna gasped as she looked at Caroline and then back at Shirley.

'She never stops.' Shirley told her before sweeping her hand through her daughter's hair when she came to stand next to her, her heart swelling when Caroline gave her belly a kiss before nuzzling her nose against it. 'You wouldn't think she was a little dot when she was first born, would you?'

Anna shook her head as she reached out to run her hand over Caroline's hair. 'No, you wouldn't. I can still remember how it took me forever to swaddle her because she was so tiny!' She giggled before she felt her heart swell when Caroline lifted her head and glanced up at her with a smile.

'Mummy baby.' The two-year-old said to her as she leaned against the bed.

'Mummy is going to have a baby.' Anna nodded. 'Do you know where Mummy's baby is?'

'In belly.' Caroline replied whilst giving her mother's swollen belly a rub.

'You're a very clever girl, Caroline.' Anna smiled before turning her attention back to Shirley. 'Both you and the baby are absolutely fine. All that you have to do now is wait for your waters to go.'

Shirley felt her heart race with excitement. 'How long do you think it'll be before they do?'

'A week; two at most.' Anna informed her. 'You already have the delivery pack, so all you have to do when your waters break is telephone Downton and I'll be with you as soon as I possibly can.'

'I'll try not to wake up the whole street this time.' Shirley laughed.

'If you need to scream, you scream.' Anna gave her lower leg a stroke. 'If someone has a problem with that then they can come up to me and complain about it and I'll put them in their place.'

Shirley offered her a smile. 'I don't know what this town would do without you.' She said to her.

'I just do my part like the rest of the midwives and nurses.' Anna replied.

'At least you do it with a smile and a bit of compassion.' Shirley scoffed. 'I had Nurse O'Brien do my checks at clinic the other week and she wasn't half rough with me. She told me off when I leaned down to help this little one up when she fell over too!' She tucked a fair curl back behind Cynthia's ear before kissing her forehead. 'I don't know why they allowed her to be a midwife.'

Anna sighed in response. 'When it comes to Nurse O'Brien, the best thing to do is just allow what she says to go over your head and count to ten. I know that that's hard - trust me, I've been so close to having it out with her before now - but it's better for everyone if you try and stay calm.'

'I hungry.' The sound of Cynthia's voice made Anna look over at the clock on the bedroom wall.

'Goodness, it's gone twelve.' She said. 'I should leave so that the two of you can have your lunch.'

'You can stay and have lunch with us if you'd like to, Nurse.' Shirley told her once she had sat up and pulled her blouse back down, Anna smiling at her as she put her things into her medical bag.

'That's very kind of you, Shirley, but the Sisters will be expecting me back at Downton soon and I need to get these instruments washed in case I get called out again.' She explained. 'Next time I come I'll take you up on that offer, though.' She rested her hand on her arm and gave it a stroke.

'Are you going to give the Nurse a cuddle and say goodbye, poppet?' Shirley turned to Cynthia.

Cynthia nodded before Anna slipped off of the edge of the bed and crouched down in order to be level with her, the two of them sharing a smile before the two-year-old slipped her arms around Anna's middle and laid her head on her shoulder. 'Are you going to help Mummy?' Anna inquired.

'Yes.' Cynthia nodded once she had brought their embrace to an end.

'That's what I like to hear.' Anna reached up to run a hand over her soft curls.

She then rose from her crouched position and picked up her medical bag from the foot of the bed, Shirley and Cynthia beaming at her when she turned to them. 'I'll see you both soon.' She said.

'Thank you, Nurse.' Shirley laced an arm around her daughter's waist.

'Bye-bye.' Cynthia gave her a small wave as she looked up at her.

'Bye-bye, sweetie.' Anna giggled before turning on her heel and walking out of the small bedroom.

It didn't take her long to walk down the stairs and out of the front door to where her bicycle was leaning against the wall, a satisfied sigh escaping her as she secured her bag to the back of her bicycle and mounted it. She then sat silently for a couple of minutes whilst she smiled to herself.

It was check-ups like this that she loved the most.

It was check-ups like this that made all of the sleepless nights and early mornings worth it.

And it was check-ups like this that made her feel _so_ grateful to her mother and her grandmother.

* * *

'You wait here for a minute, darling, alright?' She smiled when she returned to Downton just over half-an-hour later and saw John run his hand over Kathleen's hair whilst he got out of his car. Their eyes met when he turned his head in her direction as she dismounted her bicylcle and she felt her heart flutter at the smile that appeared on his lips. He seemed genuinely happy to see her.

Once she had walked her bicycle over to the bicycle shed and taken her medical bag from the back of it she turned back to him and watched him approach her. 'Good afternoon.' He said once he had reached her and leaned against the wall, his gaze fixed on her as she smoothed down her uniform before reaching up to brush her hair back beneath her ear.

'Good afternoon.' She replied as she looked into his eyes. 'What brings you here?'

'I'm just dropping in to deliver some insulin.' He explained. 'I'm still doing rounds but it's taking twice as long since I have a certain someone with me who just wants to go and get ice-cream.' The two of them laughed together before she looked over his shoulder at his car and smirked as she watched Kathleen climb out of the car and run over to them both.

'Anna!' The two-year-old squealed with glee.

Before she reached her, Anna crouched down so that the two of them were at the same level before opening her arms to her and allowing her to run into them. Kathleen all but threw her arms around her neck once she had entered her arms, her brown curls tickling the underside of her jaw as she buried her face in her neck and smiled against her skin.

'Hello, my darling.' Anna giggled after turning her head and brushing her lips against her forehead as she snugged her closer to her chest. 'Have you missed me, by any chance?'

'That's an understatement.' John chuckled from where he was stood in front of her. 'She hasn't stopped talking about you and asking when we were going to see you again since we had our picnic.' He admitted to her, the love that she possessed for Kathleen deepening at knowing that she had missed her so much. 'Alright, angel, it's time to let her breathe.'

At the sound of her father's voice, Kathleen unwound her arms from around Anna's neck and took a step back from her so that she could return to her usual height. 'I don't know if she'll want to, but she can stay here with me and I can look after her until you finish your rounds if you would like.' Anna suggested to John. 'I doubt I'll get called out again.'

John looked into her eyes for a moment before lowering his gaze to Kathleen and smiling as he watched her reach up and take Anna's hand in hers. 'Would you like that, darling? Would you like to stay here with Anna until I finish working?' He raised his brow at her.

'Yes!' Her eyes lit up.

'Are you sure that you don't mind?' He asked when he looked back at Anna.

'Of course I don't.' She shook her head. 'We have a box of toys that we take with us to clinic for the children that she can play with and if she gets bored then we can sit and watch some cartoons.' She gave Kathleen's hand a squeeze when she looked down at her. 'I think we also have some biscuits and apple juice in the kitchen.' She said with a smirk.

The happiness on Kathleen's face warmed her heart.

'You have no idea how much you're helping me by doing this.' John smiled at her. 'I don't mind paying you when I come to get her after finishing my rounds.' Anna gave him a look.

'I don't want you to give me a single shilling.' She told him. 'Being able to spend time with her is payment enough, trust me.' She ran her thumb across Kathleen's knuckles before feeling the two-year-old snuggle against her and lace her fingers carefully with her own.

'Thank you so much.' He said.

'You're welcome.' She replied. 'Now, we had better head inside so that you can drop that insulin off and get back to doing your rounds.' The two of them gave each other one last smile before leaving the bicycle shed and walking over to the stone steps that led up to Downton Place's front door, Anna going at Kathleen's pace to ensure she didn't trip over.

Once the three of them had reached the top of the steps she opened the front door and stepped inside the building first with Kathleen at John's insistence, a sigh of happiness escaping her as John closed the front door behind the three of them and she knew that she was going to have an incredible hour-or-so entertaining and snuggling with Kathleen.

Was she exhausted?

Of course she was.

But did she care?

No.

No matter how tired she felt she would never give up a chance to spend time with her.

Because she loved her with all her heart and soul and that was never going to change.

* * *

It was quite some time later when she was settled on the sofa in the sitting room with Kathleen in her lap, her arms wrapped gently around the two-year-old's waist as a plate of biscuits sat on the cushion beside them and they watched Mr Magoo together. John had told her that Mr. Magoo was one of Kathleen's favourite cartoons and she was able to tell that that was true because she had giggled her way through every episode so far.

Since John had left to finish his rounds the two of them had managed to do quite a lot together. They had started off drawing at the kitchen table with a glass of apple juice each and then – after a while – they had moved into the sitting rooms in order to sit and play with the dolls. Kathleen had soon gotten bored of that, however, hence how the two of them now found themselves snuggling together on the sofa in front of the television.

When she felt Kathleen shift into a more comfortable position in her lap and lie her head on her breast, Anna lowered her gaze to her and smiled before pressing her lips to her crown. She couldn't understand how her mother had been able to find it in her to leave her. If she had stayed, then she would have known what an incredible little girl she had carried within her body and she would have been able to have moments like this with her.

But she had left.

And she wasn't able to have moments like this with her daughter.

Anna brushed her thumb against the curve of Kathleen's waist once she had leaned back against the sofa again, nothing but love for her sparkling in her eyes when she tilted her head back on her chest and looked up at her. 'Love you.' Kathleen told her as she reached up to rest her hand on her cheek, soft tears springing to Anna's eyes at her tenderness.

'I love you too, sweet-pea.' She reassured her before holding her a bit closer. 'So much.'

After lowering her head to give her two kisses on the forehead the two of them turned back to the television and settled again when the opening scene to the next episode of Mr Magoo came onto the screen, Kathleen grasping Anna's cardigan in her hand before she nuzzled her cheek against her breast and released a soft sigh of pure contentment.

Just five minutes before the end of the episode, Anna turned her head in the direction of the doorway to the sitting room and smiled as she watched John walk into the room. 'That took you less time than I thought it would.' She said whilst watching him walk over to the sofa, the springs squeaking somewhat when he sat down in the space next to her.

'It's surprising how fast you can do rounds when you don't have a little girl asking for ice cream whenever you stop the car.' He teased with a smirk before leaning back against the back of the sofa, Anna giggling as she did the same before he reached out to stroke Kathleen's cheek with the back of his hand whilst she slept. 'How has she been for you?'

'She's been a little angel, just like I knew she would be.' She reassured him. 'She hasn't been asleep long. She nodded off about fifteen minutes ago.' John nodded his response.

'Thank you again for doing this.' He said to her. 'Is there anything I can do to repay you?'

She laid her chin atop Kathleen's head. 'You could always treat me to dinner.' She joked.

'All right.' He said almost without missing a beat.

Anna turned her head in his direction, somewhat surprised. 'I was teasing.' She told him.

'_I_ wasn't.' He replied. 'You deserve to let your hair down a little.'

She gave him a small smile. 'I'll pay for my own meal then.'

'No, you won't.' He shook his head. 'It'll be my treat.'

Anna felt her heart flutter within her chest. 'When should we go?' She asked.

'When's your next evening off?' He inquired.

'I finish at five on Wednesday.' She revealed.

'Shall I make a reservation for eight and come for you at half seven then?' He smiled.

She couldn't keep the smile from spreading across her own lips. 'That'd be perfect.' Her voice was no higher than a whisper as she replied to him and she felt her mouth go dry when she saw him lower his gaze from hers to her lips for a split-second. Was he going to kiss her? Was he thinking about kissing her? Should she shift back or let it happen?'

Oh goodness…she didn't know what to do.

All she knew was that, when he reached up to slide the hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear, his touch felt heavenly. Her eyes closed of their own accord when he traced the curve of her ear with his thumb, the steady gallop of her heart increasing when her eyes opened again and he shifted closer to her on the sofa. 'Anna…' He sighed.

She allowed herself to look into his eyes for a moment before she lowered her own gaze to his lips. They looked so soft…so warm…and – despite her nerves – she wanted to know what they would feel like on hers. On her cheek. On her neck. It had been so long since she had last been kissed in any of those places by a man and…and oh, did she long for it.

When she looked into his eyes again she began to realise what it was he was waiting for.

He was waiting for permission.

'Please…' Was all she managed to get out.

When he brought his hand to her cheek and pressed his palm flat against it she sighed, her eyes falling closed as he brushed his thumb against the baby hairs that were at the side of her head. 'Look at me, Anna.' He told her in a soft voice before shaking his head with a smile when she opened her eyes again. 'You are _so_ beautiful…' He breathed gently.

'Kiss me, John…' She said after a few seconds before butterflies started to flit around in her stomach when he brought his lips closer to hers. Her lips parted on instinct when he nudged her nose with his and she felt his breath on her face, but before he was able to cover her mouth with his, the sound of footsteps approaching made them jump apart.

Just a few seconds later, Sarah O'Brien entered the room and gave the two of them a suspicious look before heading into the kitchen to make a cup of tea, Anna clearing her throat as a blush bloomed in her cheeks and she ran her fingers through Kathleen's hair. 'I think it's time I got her home so that she can have her bath.' John said quietly to her.

'I'll come to the door with you.' She gave him a shy smile before getting up from the sofa with him and following him out of the sitting room, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as the two of them walked in the direction of the front door. Once the two of them had reached the front door she allowed him to lift Kathleen off of her hip and onto his own.

He shushed his little girl when she whimpered in her sleep at the transition before she settled down again and pressed her face into his neck, his gaze tender when he looked into Anna's eyes again. 'So I'll pick you up at half past seven on Wednesday?' He inquired.

'You will.' She nodded as she clasped her hands in front of herself.

He rested his free hand on her arm and gave it a squeeze before turning to pull open the front door to leave, but pausing before he did so. 'One more thing before I go.' He said when he turned back to her, Anna's brow furrowing a little as she looked him in the eye.

'What is it?' She asked.

'Come here.' Before she had time to process what he had said or what was happening he had covered her mouth with his, rested his hand on her waist and drawn her against him. She whimpered against his lips at the initial contact, but soon settled into it and brought her hand up to his chest so that she could grasp the fabric of his waistcoat in her hand.

He left several open-mouthed kisses on her lips before lingering on her bottom lip and pulling back from her, the smack of their lips echoing in the silence of the hall before he leaned his forehead against her own. Their warm and fast breath mingled as they held each other close, their lips wearing the exact same smile whilst they caught their breath.

'I'm sorry…' He panted, 'but it would have killed me to wait until Wednesday to do that.'

She giggled breathlessly before taking a small step back from him and opening her eyes, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek when he opened his own eyes before she swept her thumb across his skin. 'You don't have to apologise.' She told him. 'That was perfect.'

'_You're _perfect.' He covered her hand with his on his cheek before removing it.

'I see I'm getting involved with a charmer.' She smirked.

'That's not called being a charmer.' He replied. 'That's called being an honest man.'

He ran his thumb across her knuckles before releasing her hand and taking a small step closer to her. 'I want nothing more than to stay and discuss where this is going, but I've got to get her back home so that I can give her her bath and find her something to eat.'

'Of course you have.' She nodded before reaching out to stroke Kathleen's hair.

'We'll talk about it at dinner on Wednesday though, all right?' He raised his brow as he took her chin on his finger, her eyes sparkling as she nodded again whilst he traced her jawline with his thumb. Unable to resist, he leaned in to press one last kiss onto her lips.

'I'll see you soon.' He told her after letting go of her chin and allowing her to step back.

'Okay.' She replied before he turned and opened the front door, the two of them sharing a smile before he walked out of Downton Place and closed the door behind him. A sigh of happiness escaped her as she looked at the door for a moment before turning around, a blush blooming in her cheeks when she saw Gwen standing on the staircase with a smirk.

'Wit-woo.' The red-headed nurse giggled as she looked at her.

Anna scoffed before returning her friend's smirk and walking over to the staircase. 'It was just a kiss.' She told her as she ascended the stairs, Gwen shaking her head at her.

'That was _not _"just a kiss"!' Gwen almost exclaimed. 'He seriously fancies you!'

'Shh!' Anna laughed. 'We're meant to be keeping things professional.'

'And how's that working out for you?' Gwen teased.

Once the two of them had reached the top of the staircase they made their way into Anna's room and closed the door behind them. As soon as she sat down on her bed, Gwen knew that there was something troubling her friend. 'What is it?' She asked as she sat down beside her and began to run a comforting hand along her back through her uniform.

'I know that I love him,' Anna sighed, 'but I still love Patrick as well.'

'Anna, I apologise if this comes out wrong,' Gwen started, 'but Patrick's dead.'

'I know he is, Gwen, but that doesn't mean I've stopped loving him!' There were tears in her eyes. 'I was pregnant with his baby, for goodness sake!' Gwen felt her heart shatter in her chest as she thought back to the night – not too long after Patrick's death – when Anna had come running into her bedroom clutching at her stomach and sobbing in agony.

She could still remember holding her close on the bathroom floor whilst she had lost the baby, her fingers running through her hair as her head had rested on her shoulder and her tears had fallen onto her neck. She could still remember telling Anna to go and get into her bed once it was all over and scrubbing the floor to remove the traces of blood.

When she had walked into her bedroom and found her best friend curled up in a ball on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest her heart had physically ached. It had broken, however, when – when she had been holding her - she had told her that she had had nothing left and that she had had nothing else to live for. She had seemed so broken.

Even now, ten years later, she knew that she was still unable to enter that bathroom and not think about what had happened that night. 'Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry.' She said. 'I did-'

Anna shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. 'No, I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just that the thought of falling in love again; the thought of replacing Patrick kills me, but I _want _to be with John and I want to have a love-life again.' She said to her.

'You don't have to make any decisions now.' Gwen soothed as she stroked her hair. 'What you need to do is lie down and get some sleep. You're exhausted and your body needs it.'

'Will you stay with me?' Anna sniffled as she turned her head in her direction.

Gwen nodded. 'I'll never leave you.'

That was one thing that Anna could always be sure of.

* * *

As she laid in silence beside Anna on her bed a little over an hour later, Gwen sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair and was able to feel her breath beating against the side of her neck whilst she slept. She hated seeing her like this. For as long as she had known her she had been the strong one. She had been the one to pick _her_ up when she was down and to make _her_ laugh when she cried. Seeing her so low made her heart ache.

She knew how much she had loved Patrick before his death. She knew how excited she had been to have his baby and start a family with him even though she hadn't intended to fall pregnant. Patrick had loved her just as much in return, that had been so clear to her. Whenever he had looked at her there had been nothing but love and devotion in his eyes and whenever the two of them had been together they had been wreathed in smiles.

It filled her with rage to know that a stupid war had ripped the two of them apart.

A stupid war had broken her friend and taken everything that she had loved most in the world away from her. Before his death she had showed her pictures of wedding dresses that she had liked in a magazine because she had been certain that Patrick was going to propose. What made remembering that even more difficult was remembering that – when he'd been pulled out from under the rubble – an engagement ring had been discovered in his pocket.

She knew that that had been what had killed Anna the most.

She tightened her hold of her friend when her breath hitched in her sleep and drew her a little closer to her, her chin coming to rest atop her head as she tucked her hair back behind her ear. She didn't know how long it would be before she allowed herself to move on from Patrick and be happy with John, but she knew that that day would come around.

Because she was the strongest woman living.

That, Gwen was certain of.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I hope that you enjoyed it. I also hope that you'll let me know what you thought of it with a review! I'll see you all next time :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so glad that I've finally found the motivation to continue this fic! This chapter is a little shorter than I would have liked, but it's just a little filler chapter between this one and the next. I apologise to have kept you waiting for so long, but I'm hoping to post more regularly from now on. Happy reading!**

* * *

'I think it might fit in a bit easier if you turn it around, sweetheart, so that it lines up with the hole,' Anna smiled when she and Kathleen were sat together near the fire on the floor of John's living room. Kathleen gave the wooden triangle to her before she turned it, gave it back and smiled when she clapped after sliding the triangle through the correct hole. 'You did it! Shall we see if you can push the diamond through the right hole now?' She asked while finding the shape.

Once she had given the wooden diamond to Kathleen she slipped an arm around her waist and felt her heart swell with love for her when she snuggled into her. If she was honest, this wasn't how she had planned to spend her evening. She and John were supposed to be on their date, but earlier that morning he had come to Downton Place with the news that Kathleen had been up all night complaining of an earache and all that she wanted to do at the moment was be beside him.

She had understood, of course, and she had expected him to cancel their date or at least postpone it until Kathleen was better. He hadn't done either. In fact, he had asked her if she would be willing to have their date over at his house. She had been unsure in the beginning, not wanting to add more to his plate since he had to take care of Kathleen, but when he'd promised her that she would be doing no such thing and that seeing her would cheer Kathleen up, she had agreed.

She was so pleased that she had, too, because sitting next to Kathleen now and holding her close to her felt wonderful. For a little while, she watched the two-year-old find the shapes that she wanted and push them through the holes in her toy before she sensed a presence in the room with them. When she looked up, she saw John standing near the armchair with a cup in his hand. 'I think it might be time for a certain someone to come upstairs and get settled in bed.' He said.

Kathleen pouted while she laid down the shape in her hand before looking up into Anna's eyes. 'Anna come? Please?'

Anna ran a hand over her curls before looking over at John for permission.

'You can if you want to,' He smiled. 'I don't mind.'

She returned his smile before turning back to Kathleen and brushing a gentle kiss against her hairline. 'Come on then.'

Once Kathleen had stood up and walked out of the sitting room, Anna got to her feet and started to do the same before a surge of warmth coursed through her veins when John smoothed his hand over her lower back through her skirt. The two of them then followed Kathleen up the staircase and into the bedroom that she and her father shared, a small smile gracing Anna's features as she watched her jump onto the bed before she reclined back against the pillows and sighed.

'Here you are, princess,' John gave Kathleen the cup of warm milk before caressing her face with the side of his hand. 'Now, what shall I read to you tonight?' He asked her with a knowing smile while walking over to the small bookcase.

'Winnie!' She giggled after taking a long sip of her milk.

He gave Anna a smirk while finding the Winnie the Pooh book. 'Why am I not surprised?'

Once he had found the book he walked back over to the bed and sat down before settling with his little girl and putting an arm around her middle. He then turned his head toward Anna before holding his hand out and saying: 'Come here.'

She felt her heart race within her chest as she walked over to the bed before taking his hand, the two of them sharing a soft smile when she sat down beside him on the bed before he slid an arm around her and pulled her close. On instinct, she laid her head on his shoulder and felt a wave of calmness wash over her when he nuzzled a kiss onto her forehead. 'Is this all right?' He asked her after pulling back and she couldn't help but stroke his face when she looked up at him.

'Of course it is,' She reassured him. 'It's perfect.'

He gave her a squeeze before dropping a kiss onto Kathleen's head when she laid it on his chest and opening the book.

When he began to read a few moments later, Anna felt her breath catch in the back of her throat as she listened to him. His voice was so soothing. He read each word in the softest voice which she felt could send _her,_ never mind Kathleen, off to sleep if she wasn't careful. She could feel him running his hand along the curve of her waist while he read to his little girl and the feeling made her heart swell in her chest. Whenever he laid his hands on her he was always so gentle.

She watched Kathleen cuddle closer to her father after a while before she tilted her head back on his chest and the look that she gave her almost made her weep. It was one of sheer love and adoration and she'd never had a child look at her like that before. She reached out and ran her fingers through Kathleen's curls after looking into her eyes for a time and her heart raced when she heard her sigh as her eyes closed. There weren't words to describe how much she adored her.

She was one of the most important people in her life.

For a time, while John continued to read the chapter, she combed her fingers through her hair and watched her drift off to sleep with her thumb in her mouth. She wished that she could spend all of her time like this – cuddled up to John as he held her and the two of them laid with Kathleen while she fell asleep. She'd never felt so comfortable in all her life.

When she realised that John had stopped reading a short time later she tilted her head back on his shoulder and met his gaze before he smiled at her. 'I can't even begin to tell you how natural this feels,' He whispered lest he woke his little girl. 'I know that we haven't known each other long and I know that we've only just started to…move forward…but it feels – to me at least – like we've known each other far longer than we have.' He watched her lips curl up into a smile.

'I feel the same,' She blushed. 'I think about you all the time.'

He chuckled before leaning his forehead against hers and sliding his hand around to her back to hold her closer to him. 'We should go down,' He told her. 'Dinner won't be much longer and the last thing I want is for it to end up burning.'

She nodded before leaving his arms and getting off of the bed so that he could tuck Kathleen in and press a tender kiss onto her temple. Once he had said goodnight to her she watched him get off of the bed and approach her before he left a kiss on her cheek, took her hand and she allowed him to lead her out of the bedroom and back downstairs for dinner.

* * *

It was later that evening, quite some time after the two of them had finished dinner when John brushed several strands of Anna's hair behind her ear while the two of them sat together on the sofa with a glass of wine. 'You look beautiful,' He told her while running the backs of his fingers softly across her cheek. 'I should have said that earlier, shouldn't I?'

She giggled before sipping at her wine and reclining against the cushion that was behind her. 'The magic of make-up.'

'I've seen you without make-up…' He reminded her. 'You're just as beautiful without it.'

She blushed and lowered her gaze for a second before looking up into his eyes again. 'Tonight has been so incredible.'

'I'm glad,' He smiled. 'I know you were looking forward to going out, though, so was I.'

She sighed and moved closer to him on the sofa before resting her free hand on his knee. 'John, for all I care we could have had our date on a park bench. I didn't agree to go on a date with you tonight because I wanted you to take me out to the fanciest restaurant around. I agreed to go on a date with you tonight because I wanted some time alone with you. I know that Kathleen wanted to see me before she had to go to bed earlier on, but we're alone now…' She pointed out.

'We are…' He cupped her cheek in his hand beneath the curtain of her hair and ran his thumb tenderly across her skin.

He looked into her eyes for a second or two before lowering his gaze to her lips, the two of them sharing a smile when he met her gaze again. Once her eyes had given him permission to continue he used the hand on her cheek to draw her close before capturing her lips with his. The kiss was soft and over in a matter of moments, but it still left both of them smiling like fools. 'I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that,' He breathed when she looked at him. 'I…I love you.'

His words caused her racing heart to race even faster. 'You do?'

'I do,' He replied. 'You might think me foolish for saying so since we haven't known each other for too long, but…'

She pressed her forefinger to his lips to silence him. 'I don't think you're foolish at all.'

'You don't?' The relief he felt was evident in his eyes.

She shook her head while moving her hand to the side of his neck. 'How could I when I feel the same?'

'Oh, my darling…' He pressed his lips back to hers in the gentlest kiss. 'You have no idea how happy that makes me.'

'I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I didn't quite know how to go about it.' She said to him with a nervous giggle.

He chuckled before removing her hand from the side of his neck and taking it in his own. 'So…what happens now?'

'I want to be with you, I know that much,' She leaned against him. 'I love you and Kathleen so much, but I…'

'You…?' He ran his thumb across her knuckles.

She gave a troubled sigh. 'I have to tell you about something that happened during the war before decisions are made.'

'You can tell me anything,' He reassured her. 'No matter what it is.'

She nodded. 'When I left home and moved here ten years ago to replace Ethel Parks, a midwife who moved to another district after getting married, I met a man called Patrick Barnes. It didn't take long for us to fall for each other and in a matter of months, we were courting. We spoke about marriage a lot and I thought that we were going to be together for the rest of our lives, but then…then there was a massive air-raid one night and I couldn't see him in the bomb shelter.'

John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her arm a warm stroke as he knew what was going to come next.

'I think – deep down – I knew that he was gone before we were even let out of the bomb shelter, but while I was sat in there I kept telling myself that he was safe. I tried to convince myself that he had found shelter someplace else and had survived. Days passed, though, and there was no sign of him. I think it was a fortnight later when I was given the news that he had been among the casualties. I felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach…' Her eyes burned with tears.

When she sniffled, John pressed his lips to the side of her head.

'Believe it or not, that wasn't the worst part,' She met his gaze. 'The worst part was finding out that I was pregnant…'

'Pregnant?' His voice was soft.

She nodded. 'We'd only been together once, but I suppose once is all it takes.'

He felt his heart ache for her and tightened his hold of her before she laid her head on his shoulder and sniffled gently.

'I lost it a couple of weeks after that,' She whispered. 'From stress, I would imagine, but I wanted that baby so much.'

'Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry…' He buried his nose in her hair. 'Was there anyone there to support you?'

She nodded. 'Gwen was there when I found out that I was pregnant and she sat with me when…when I miscarried.'

'I know that it doesn't help much, but I'm glad that you had her beside you,' He told her.

She tilted her head back against his shoulder after a time before laying her hand on his chest. 'Do you think me stupid?'

'Of course I don't,' He soothed. 'As a matter of fact, I think you're so brave for getting through all of that.'

She smiled. 'I think _this _is my reward for that. I've got you and I've got Kathleen who I adore as if she were my own.'

'You are _always _going to have the two of us and we're never going to stop loving you,' He stroked her face. 'I swear.'

She moved her hand up his chest and cupped the side of his neck before bringing him down into a soft and tender kiss. 'I think it's time for us to make a decision…' She breathed after pulling back from him a little. 'What do we call this?'

'I would feel honoured to be able to call you my girlfriend,' He admitted. 'How does that sound?'

'Perfect,' She smiled. 'Absolutely perfect.'

* * *

John turned his head in Anna's direction once he had stopped the car at the bottom of the steps that led up to Downton Place and smiled at the sight of her asleep in the passenger seat with Kathleen in her lap. Her cheek was pressed to the top of her head as she held her to her chest, her arms laced tight around her middle while the two of them slept without a care in the world. It was such a precious sight and there weren't words to describe just how much he adored his girls.

The thought of rousing Anna disheartened him since it meant that he'd have to be apart from her, but he knew that she needed to go inside and head to bed so that she was well-rested for Clinic in the morning and so he turned towards her. 'Anna, sweetheart…' He whispered while running the backs of his fingers down the side of her face. 'It's time for you to wake up.' It took a couple more attempts, but soon enough she started to stir beside him and her eyes fluttered open.

Once she had become aware of her surroundings and removed the sleep from the corners of her eyes she turned to him with a smile. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep…' She giggled, her voice rough with sleep. 'I've just had a long day.'

'You never have to apologise to me,' He pushed her hair out of her face. 'You should head inside and get some sleep.'

'I will,' She nodded. 'But kiss me first.'

He shuffled closer to her on the seat before taking her chin on his index finger and brushing his lips against her own. He had only intended for it to be a quick kiss, but when he started to pull back from her he felt her rest her hand on the back of his neck and smiled. The two of them then shared two more kisses before Anna moved her hand from the back of his neck to his chest and pulled back. 'I love you.' He shook his head while releasing her chin and holding her gaze.

'I love you too,' She smiled before lowering her gaze to Kathleen and kissing her crown when she snuggled up to her. 'Sweet dreams, my darling, I'll see you soon,' She then eased the two-year-old out of her lap and laid her down on the seat before opening the car door and draping her coat over her shoulders. 'Goodnight.' She said to John in a soft voice.

'Goodnight, my love.' He whispered back before she stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her.

She then hurried up the steps to the front door before knocking on it and turning in place in order to give John a wave. The front door opened just after he waved back at her and she smiled when she turned around to see Gwen. 'Well, I'm glad to see that you're back. I was about to send out a search party.' Gwen teased once she had stepped into the house.

'Oh, shut up.' Anna giggled before taking off her coat and hanging it up.

Gwen was smirking at her and her arms were crossed over her chest when she turned back to her. 'What?'

'When are you going to tell me how the date went?' She asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. 'Can't I at least get through the door before you start bombarding me with questions?'

'You _are_ through the door, so tell me everything.' Gwen pressed. 'Did he give you a goodnight kiss?'

'Gwen!' Anna laughed. 'I'm afraid I don't kiss and tell.'

She then turned on her heel and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Gwen stood alone at the front door for a moment.

'So he _did_ kiss you!' She heard Gwen gasp before stopping at the sound of hurried footsteps. 'So, are you official?'

She checked to make sure that there were no sisters and no Sarah O'Brien in the hall before nodding with a soft smile. 'Yes, we're official. He asked me to be his girlfriend after dinner and I agreed, but we want to keep it quiet right now.'

'Oh, Anna, I'm so happy for you!' Gwen gave her friend a tight hug. 'You deserve this after all you've been through.'

'He's so perfect, Gwen,' Anna sighed. 'He's gentle, he's got a sense of humour and he's the _best_ cook in the world.'

Gwen laughed. 'I wouldn't tell Mrs. Baker that.'

'I wouldn't dare,' Anna smirked. 'But I do love him and I know I've made the right decision.'

Gwen looked at her for a moment. 'Did…did you tell him about Patrick and the miscarriage?'

Anna nodded. 'I told him about everything, but I shouldn't have worried. He still loves me just the same.'

'He's a keeper, then?' Gwen raised her brow.

'He is,' Anna replied. 'He most _definitely_ is…'

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this chapter and I apologise for the ending being a little abrupt. If you have the time, I would be so grateful if you left me a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll see you all soon :)**


End file.
